Bestiality
by Bunnysquirrel
Summary: An example of my contest: Through the Eyes of the Innocent. It is an essay created by a resident of Jump City who has watched the entire season two story arc unfold.


**Bestiality **

**Summary:** This is my example of my contest:

**Through the Eyes of the Innocent**; which is:

The point of this challenge is to have a bystander who has watched their heroes the Teen Titans (during the season two arc) and has told what they have seen.

Rules:

-no romance at all  
-one-shot or under five chapters (all chapters must be done by the due date  
-Season 2 based about Terra's betrayal through the eyes of an innocent bystander who has had no connection to the Titans besides living in Jump City...should take place say right after Aftershock part II  
-person must not come in contact with the Titans  
-person should be writing a paper for school about trust (this is optional, but I would prefer this format)  
-PM or e-mail me when you've posted it, please

Prizes, Prizes Prizzizes,

-1st place winner gets to pre-read the next chapter of my fan-fiction Part of That World...and I will write them a one-shot. (For one shot, please specify what you want to happen and if you require a certain pairing)  
-2nd place winner gets to pre-read the next chapter OR the one shot. (2nd place chooses which he/she prefers)  
-3rd place winner gets to pre-read the next chapter.  
-Runner up gets to be specially mentioned in the next chapter.

Grading System:  
Originality +10  
Interest Level (my interest) +10  
Grammar and Spelling +10  
Reviewer praise +10  
Longevity +10  
Done by date +10

Due by the end of August. Late submissions will be accepted, but will get points knocked off. Winners to be announced on September 10th

**Bestiality**

What is a beast? The dictionary characterizes a beast as an animal, something that gives into the selfish need of self preservation, even if it takes destroying those you love. And so I ask, what is the greatest beast?  
My answer to that is the human. Though this is not always the case, the human is capable of such bestiality as to relish in destroying those who love and care for you.  
For example, our daily heroes, the Teen Titans, recently accepted a new member, the young geomorph Terra. And shortly after that, about two months of enduring the Titans, it is revealed to the public that Terra was in fact working for the villainous mastermind, Deathstroke the Terminator.  
Now, that in itself is not characterized as bestiality, because once revealed, both Deathstroke and Terra disappeared for another month. And so the Titans had the time to get over their loss and fortify themselves. But, as a month waxed and waned Terra showed her face again by confronting the Titans and showing them that she was truly and willfully working for their greatest enemy. And carefully, one by one she defeated her former friends to the point where she thought them dead.  
And then we the people deserted Jump City, which had fallen under the dominion of Deathstroke. But alas for Terra, the Titans were not dead, and they reappeared and though the details are not known, Terra apparently redeemed herself by murdering Deathstroke, her former master, and saving the abandoned Jump City from the destruction of the lava flow and earthquakes which she herself had created. And so she was deemed a hero by sacrificing herself for our benefit.  
And we should be glad that she is gone, because no one knows what would have taken place should she have suffered to live any longer.  
I may seem harsh, but we must examine her actions in full. First, she joined the Teen Titans, not to befriend them, but to destroy them, but in the process she did befriend them. Next, at her master's bidding she launched an attack on Titans Tower and fled with Deathstroke, claiming that the Titans had wronged her. She disappeared for a month, in which time we do not know what happened to her and her psyche. It could be assumed she was influenced to hate the Titans and wish to destroy them, when in her heart she wished no such thing. But that is highly improbable. More probably would be that she was influenced to loathe the Titans and their very happiness. Therefore she took it to heart to destroy them.  
And then she reappeared to simply show them that she could destroy them. But, that did not work, and the Titans retreated until they fell into the traps she laid. And in each of these traps the wicked girl destroyed the Titans for the time being. But soon after, the Titans reappeared and were not at all sympathetic as they had been before. She became frightened and fought against Deathstroke and succeeded in murdering him while showing the Titans that she was good by saving the city.  
But, the city would not have been in such a danger if she had not caused it. So, now the question turns: did she purposely cause the lava to rise from the earthquake, or was it simply an effect of her anger? No one knows but her, and she herself is currently deceased.  
This girl, whether mad or sane is what I can and shall classify as a beast, for she has shown the greatest levels of self preservation known to man or animal. Even a lion does not kill all that live with it. Even a boar preserves the ones it loves. Even a vulture shares its food. But Terra did not preserve anyone but herself, and by committing the apparent self sacrifice preserved herself in our hearts as a hero.  
And in conclusion, the human is the greatest beast in existence, because the human can and will abandon all ties with those around them just to preserve their own self. And though the dictionary classifies beasts as non-humans, humans are the greatest beast.

**End**


End file.
